I'm Still Here
by RahRazorblade
Summary: When the Sheriff leaves Stiles to defend for himself, things don't go so well. So Melissa and Scott take Stiles under their wings, that is until Derek comes up with a different idea. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_And what, do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me, and throw me away._

* * *

How are people going to react to something like this? My dad leaving me to defend for myself? What am I meant to do?

I'm 17, I can't go to school AND get a job. I can't pay bills! I just-I can't do this!

I can't afford to eat, I've lost 7 kilos! The water got cut off because I couldn't pay the bills, so when it's dark, I use my neighbour's garden hose. And I'm living off candle light. But what's going to happen when the candles melt away?

Scott keeps looking at me like I'm broken or something, he doesn't know my dad has disappeared, but he knows something's up. His eyes full off worry. I don't want him to worry. I can take care of myself... I just need to drop out of high school.

So I did.

"You'll be serving people, you'll also get taught how to use the coffee machine. It's pretty simple once you know how to use it." The boss told me.

He walked away and I heard the door bell chime. My first customer.

"Hello, how can I help yoooooou- ahh, Scott. How are you?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You dropped out? What the hell, Stiles!" He yelled.

"Scott, keep your voice down, you'll get me fired." I whispered to him.

"Good! I hope I do! Then you can come back to school and graduate!" He snapped.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The boss called me over.

I gave Scott a quick glare than walked over to the boss.

I throw my apron onto the counter and walk out the door, Scott high on my heals.

"Thanks a lot, Scott! You're a friggan jerk!" I snapped at him.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Why the hell did you drop out?"

"He left! Okay? He said I have to start being a man, then my dad left me."

Scott stared at me shocked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

I shrug.  
"And say what? I'm not good enough for my own father to even stick around me?"

Scott looked at me.  
"You're amazing, Stiles."

We walked to my jeep and Scott got in as well... Without my permission.

I tried starting the car, it wouldn't start. No petrol. I can't even afford freaken petrol!

I bash my head on the steering wheel and let out a sob. Scott gets out of the car and opens the driver's door.

Scott rubs my back.  
"Common, come with me."

"No." I snapped.

Scott grabs my arm, dragging me out of my car and into his. I sat in his passenger seat, still sobbing.

I didn't realised we had even started driving until Scott put his hand on my shoulder and we were parked outside of his house.

"Come on." He said.

I sighed and got out of the car.  
"Mum!" Scott yelled.

Melissa stuck her head out of lounge room.

"What's wrong, boys?" She asked worriedly.

Scott looked at me and I shook my head. As if to say 'don't tell her'. But Scott sighed.

"The sheriff left and hasn't been home in nearly 3 months. The water and electricity have been disconnected and he hasn't been eating." Scott said.

He looks at me and I shake me head. Fuck you, Scott, Fuck you.

Melissa stepped closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Why don't you have a shower, Stiles. You can stay here."

I nod.

"Thank you."  
I said it, but I didn't mean it. I said I didn't want help, so I'm not going to be thankful for something I didn't want.

Scott handed me a clean town and I went to the bathroom.

After my shower, I made my way down the stairs, stopping when I heard Mister McCall.

"-sn't been at work and now you're telling me he hasn't even been at home either? What about his son?"

Melissa sighed.

"THAT'S why I called you here. Stiles has been taking care of himself for the past 3 months. Can you and Scott go around and grab his stuff before it gets dark, please?"

"Well, I don't know if I can allow a parentless child to stay here. He needs to go to a family member or a home."

"Scott and I ARE family to him! He's my son! He WILL be staying here." She fought back.

I heard agent McCall sigh.

"Alright, come on, Scott."

Scott nodded. Following his dad out the front door.

Melissa sighed and look up the stares, noticing me.

"Hey Stiles. Wanna help me with dinner? Satay chicken?" She smiled.

As angry as I was, as much as I wanted to tell her to stay out of my life and mind her own business, I couldn't say that to her, she's like a mum to me.

I smile and nod,  
"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott and Mister McCall returned, they had majority of my things. Clothes, school stuff, things I'll be needing. I helped take all the stuff to Isaac's room, he won't be home for a few weeks, he needs to do wolfy things with Derek, so for the time being, I'll be staying in his room.

"Thank you." I said as I took the box off Scott.

I sat down on the bed and took the photo off the top of the box, it was a photo of mum, dad and me.

Scott sat next to me.  
"You'll be alright. Mum will look after you."

I wiped away the few tears I had in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and pulled himself and me against the headboard, my head in his chest.

"We have to put up a missing persons report. His own son doesn't even know where he is!"

I heard the male voice from the hallway.

"I'm going to go to the station to do some research on his whereabouts there." Mister McCall grab his keys yelled a quick 'I'm be back later ' and left.

I try to sit up, but, Scott tightening his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"You alright Scott?" I ask.

Scott let out a whimper. I'm not sure how long we were like this for until Melissa knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Scott said in response.

She opened the door.  
"I'd hate to break this up." She said with a smile, pointing to us hugging.  
"But, dinner is ready." She then walked back to the dinning room.

Scott sat up, pulling me up too. He looks at me worriedly. I shake my head.  
"Don't worry about me, Scott, I'm fine." I lied.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"Common, Scottie, satay chicken?" I smile weakly.

Scott sighed and jumped off the bed, I follow Idly.

I was at the McCall house for two and a half months, I had finally gotten my genuine smile back again. It was like a sleep-over every night. Some nights, Isaac and I would crash in Scott's room after watching a movie, or Scott would do the same. Isaac came back from Derek's a few weeks after I moved in. We share the same room... and the same bed, it doesn't seem to bother either of us, I kind of enjoy the company. Everything was good until _he_ came a-knockin'.

"Where the hell is my son!" He grunted, banging loudly on the door. his voice slurred.

"Linden! What the HELL are you doing here! We haven't heard from you in nearly six months! Where HAVE you been?" I heard Melissa yell at my dad.

I curl my arms around my knees and look at the time on my phone.  
2:17am, what is he doing here?

Isaac whimpers and curls up by my side. His chin resting on the back of my neck. Scott bolts into the room and looks at me. His eyes wide.

"Stiles-"  
"It's okay, Scott. I'm fine." I smiled.

"Linden! Go home! You're drunk! No I will not get him, he's MY child now." I heard Melissa yell.

Scott scampered out of the room and I heard him yelling at my dad too. Isaac whimpered and lifted his hand and wiped away my tears, I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"I'm a'right, Isaac." I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

Scott now starts in on the arguing. I stand up, grab my phone, putting on one if Isaac's cardigans and my shoes, making my way towards the door.

"Stiles?" Isaac whispers.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say, still crying.

Isaac shakes his head.  
"Come back to bed, Stiles. Don't go."

I ignore him and walk up behind Scott and Melissa.

"Ready to go, Dad?" I ask bravely.

"Stiles!" Melissa and Scott squeal in unison.

"Thanks for everything, mu-Melissa. I appreciate it. Thanks Scott, I'll see you tomorro-"

Dad dragged me to the car, I got in the drivers seat. I look in the re-view mirror, at my family. How could I do this to them? They gave me a place to live when I was in trouble, and I back-stabbed them!

"That wanker, McCall, dragged me back here. Told me I should take care of my responsibilities."

"He's just doing his job, dad." I groan, frustratedly.

He glares at me, for what seemed like forever! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of that bed. I should have listened to Isaac and stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't slept at all that night, I was too busy getting yelled at, pushed and kicked.

"You went to THEM! You were meant to look after yourself NOT going to live with people!" Dad drew him arm back and slapped me across the face.

"Next time I say for you to take care of yourself, you better not go running back to them!" He yelled in my face.

"Now get to school before I kick your ass!" He yelled, kicking me in the stomach as I got up.

My fuel tank was full in the car, dad go it towed to the closest petrol station this morning. I got to school and just sat in the drivers seat, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the panic from rising. Isaac and Scott tapped on the window. Both frowning at me. I give them a reassuring smile, but Isaac opens the door and cups my face.

"What happened?" He asked frantically, rubbing his thumb over the bruise on my cheek. I shake my head out of his grip.

"I'm fine." I lied. Scott moved Isaac out of the way and pushed me lightly into the passenger seat.

"Isaac, get in." He ordered.

Isaac jumped over Scott's lap and jumped in the backseat. He put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I didn't question where we were going. But I was curious.

15 minutes later we pulled up to the old-burnt down hale house. Derek was standing on the veranda watching us pull up. I gulped and looked to Scott. He ignored my glances and got out of the car, Isaac followed.

Derek walked to the car and opened my door. He held out his hand and sighed. I stared at his extended hand then back up to his face. When I didn't take his hand he leant over me, unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me out of the car. I stepped back, being this close to Derek hale makes me feel a little...scared.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Derek looked to Scott and Isaac, them back at me.

"Scott told me everything that happened. And you are not going back to him. We talked to Melissa about you staying with them for a while." He frowned.

"I-I can't leave him, Derek. He's my Dad." I say softly.

"The rest of the pack is at your house now, packing up your stuff." Scott said.

"You-you can't just do that!" I snapped.

The rest of the day was spent talking out a plan about my lifestyle. When they had decided everything, they came to me. Derek took a seat beside me.

"So, you're going to live with Scott for a while, until this house gets re-built, then the whole pack will live under this roof, including you."

I went to protest but he held up his hand.

"No, you don't have a say. All your stuff will be here shortly. Go back to Scott's and get some rest. That's an order." He said, standing up.

"Scott?" I looked to him. He smiled at me and helped me stand up, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on." He said, dragging me to the car. When we got back to Scott's, I lied down on what used to be, and I guess, what it is again, mine and Isaac's bed. Isaac laid next to me.

"Welcome home." He smiled.

I was woken, what, I'm guessing was a few hours later by my phone going off. Dad. I gulp and press the 'Answer' button.

"Hey Dad." I said trying to keep the sleepiness out of my voice.

My eyes fell on Isaac who was next to me, his big puppy-looking eyes staring at me. I give him a smile and wipe his fringe off of his forehead.

"Yeah, no I'm- I'm at a friends house. No, not Scott's. A different friend." I lied.

Scott comes into the room moments later and stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was mouthing the words 'hang up', to me.

I was about to flip him off when my phone was snatched out of my hand and I heard the hang up tone. Isaac then chucked my phone at Scott who was smirking.

"Guys, that not funny! That's my Dad!" I yelled.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, some dad he is, Stiles. He'll just leave you again." He said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner time I picked at my food, I wasn't feeling hungry, but Isaac had made such a nice meal. I sighed, putting down my fork and forcing a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." I said standing up and walked to the room. I flopped onto the bed and groaned into my pillow.

I wanted things to go back to normal. I wish dad never left. I hate the way my friends would look at me, with pity and sorrow. The door opened and two bodies laid on either side of me.

I sighed deeply.

"What?" I grumbled.

"We're just worried." Isaac whimpered, trying to morph his body into mine, while running his fingers through my hair.

Scott put his hand on my stomach, stroking it slightly in a comforting manner. I was so relaxed I started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up gasping for breath I open my eyes to see Scott and Isaac hovering over me. I pushed them back in panic. I grip my chest and took deep breaths.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

He looked to me then suddenly to Isaac. Both of them frown and look at me with pity. Isaac bit his lip and looked away.

"What is it?" I ask once I calmed down.

Scott shook his head.

"It's nothing, buddy, you should get some sleep." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

I slap his hand away and tried to sit up. And that's when I felt it, the wetness on my pyjama pants.

The first thing that ran thro my head was 'Who the hell spilt their glass of water?' ...but it wasn't water...

Embarrassed tears make their way to my eyes and I panicked. I quickly got up and run out of the room. Ignoring when my name was called several times.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me and lock it. I hear Isaac whimpering and Scott telling him to calm down. I hear one pair of footsteps walk away.

"Stiles, it's alright. You had a nightmare, that can happen. It used to happen to me all the time." Isaac whispered to me through the door.

"Just-come out when you're ready, okay?" He said before I hear him leave too.

I watch the clock on the bathroom wall. I stay, locked in the bathroom for 13 minutes and 52 seconds.

I sigh and unlock the door. 'I need to change my pyjama pants, then I'll change the sheets and apologise to the two wolves.' But as I get closer to the door I heard three voices. Scott and Isaac, and the other one is staticky, but sounds like Derek.

I tiptoed to the door to confirm my suspicion, Derek was on the phone, on loud speaker.

"He pissed himself?" I hear Derek ask.

He sounded disgusted. Why the hell would they tell everyone?

Isaac turns to me and elbows Scott.

"What?" Scott snaps to Isaac before following Isaac's gaze.

"Oh, shi- Stiles?" He started.

I blink the tears away and frown.

"Thanks Scott." I said before grabbing the first pair of pyjama pants I found. I take a shower then laid down in Melissa's bed.

I hope she won't mind.

I fell asleep and woke up to our names being called.  
"Scott? Stiles? Isaac? Helllllooo boys?" Melissa called.

Scott groaned from beside me and rolled over.  
"What, mum?" He yelled out to her.

Her footsteps pattered lightly on the creaky stairs and she walked into the room. Smiling and letting out a soft laugh when she saw us.

"You three always seem to look so cute. But what the hell are you doing in my bed, when your bed is perfectly fine?"

"It's comfier?" Scott shrugged.

Melissa nodded her head.  
"So it is." She smiled.

"But, sorry boys, I just had a thirteen hour shift, I'm having a shower then collapsing in my bed, so when I come back, you boys better be out of there."

"Yes, Mum." We all said in unison, without thinking.

I realised what I said and looked at her, she had a big smile on her face. Unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you boys." She said before walking into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning back in my bed with Isaac. I remembered last night. The whole 'I pissed my pants because of a fucking nightmare!'

What 17 year old wets the friggan bed?! To make it worse, Scott and Isaac told Derek! So now Derek knows and he sounded so disgusted!

I barried my face into my pillow and whimpered. I heard Isaac yawn and stretch. I rolled over to look at him. Damn, I have to admit, he looks so cute in the mornings. His cheeks are always flustered, his hair is a lot curlier. He's just adorable.

"Morning." He smiled tiredly to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged back.

"You a'right?" He asked.

I nod. I felt so embarrassed about last night, I just needed comfort. A few minutes past when I hear voices in the hallway. Scott and... Derek? Please tell me you're kidding me?

The door creaked open and Scott jumped on the bed.

"Come on, guys. Get up. Isaac we need to... Cook..." Scott eye balled Isaac.

Way to be obvious, Scott...

Isaac was confused at first then nodded hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah. That..." He got off the bed and followed Scott out the door.

I tried following but Derek put him arm across the door frame so I couldn't get passed. I gulp.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked embarrassingly, avoiding looking at him.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, you know. I was just surprised. I'm sorry." I looked up at Derek who was looking at me and I nodded.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded.  
"Yeah. What 17 year old does that tho." It was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"One with a good reason. What did you dream about?" He asked softly.

"That doesn't matter. Can we not talk about it, please?" I mumbled.

Derek sighed and made me sit on the bed, he sat beside me.

"You can talk to me, Stiles. I can't guarantee I'll always know what to say, but I'll always listen. I promise." He said putting his hand on my thigh.

I nod and smile.  
"Thanks Derek."

"You're welcome. Now, ready for breakfast? Scott and Isaac are burning the food." He chuckled.

I sat at the table and looked at the three wolves scoffing down their food. Thank god it was Saturday!

"What are we gonna do today?" Isaac asked In between mouthfuls of food.

Scott shrugged, and Derek swallowed what was in him mouth.

"Build the pack house." He smiled.

"All of us?" I asked.

Derek nodded.  
"Yeah, well, we'll all be living there so we should all contribute to re-building it."

"Sweet as." I nod.

Later that morning, we stood at the hale house, we got given certain 'tasks' to do. Isaac and I were stuck ripping up the old floor, and nailing down the new one.

"This is so much harder than it looks." I complain, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

Isaac agreed.

"Lunch is here!" Lydia yelled excitedly from the front doorway, that no longer had a door.

I sniffed the air and got a big whiff of lunch.

Mmmm. Fish and chips!


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, the house was finally done. And everyone had just settled into the house.

"How does it feel to be living here?" Derek said walking up to me. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, great." I lied, hoping Derek didn't pick up my fib.

I didn't want to move in here. I just wanted to go home with my Dad. He may have done something mean, but it's not like it was wrong or anything, nobody got hurt.

"You alright?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nod.  
"Yeah, fine." I mumbled.  
"I'm just, going to go out for a while."

The whole pack stopped what they were doing to look at me. I gulped and fingered the keys in my pocket.

"I'll be back later." I said before running out the door, slamming it behind me.

Seven and a half minutes later, I arrived at a small café. I looked around and spotted the person I came here to see.

I smiled and walked over and sat across from him.

"Hey, Dad, how you doing?" I smiled.

He smiled weakly at me.  
"I'm alright, son. How've you been?"

I nod.  
"Yeah alright."

I sigh and tell him the reason I wanted to meet up with him.  
"I want to move back in with you."

We talked for a while until the door chimed and someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see a pissed off Scott and jackson.

"What the hell are you doing here." Jackson growled.

"J-Jackson?!, Scott?! Why are you here?" I asked nervously.

"Derek told us to keep an eye on you." Jackson said, pulling me roughly out of the seat.

"Ow! Jackson!" He bare his teeth at me. An unspoken 'keep your mouth shut'.

I gulp and turn to my dad.

"I'll cya around, Dad." I mumble.

I didn't hear his reply before I was dragged out of the cafe. Jackson got my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car.

"You drive him home in his car and I'll drive my car." Jackson said to Scott, practically throwing me in the front seat of the Jeep.

Scott nodded, catching my keys Jackson threw at him. When we reversed out of the car park. Scott took a quick glance at me.

"You shouldn't be seeing him, stiles."

"It's none of your business, Scott." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Like hell it isn't." He growled back.

We pulled up to the house, Jackson was already back, probably already dobbing on me. Straight away I walked in the door Derek was in my face growling.

"Are you serious, Stiles?! Are you friggan serious?!"

I clear my throat and step back. I try to grab Scott's hand as he tried to walk away. When I find his hand I hold it tightly. He knew I was scared. What? Derek is an intimidating guy!

"Derek, maybe you should back off." Scott glared. He pushed Derek away and dragged me up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep." Scott smiles, stripping to put his pyjamas on.

I start stand up to go to my own room, just to be held back down.

"It's alright, buddy, you can stay in here tonight."

"Thanks." I flop backwards onto the bed.

"Move over, you're not the only one sleeping in here tonight." He smiled.

I smile and roll over.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Ahh, yeah, sure, what movie?"

"One you always nag me to watch." He laughed, holding up Star Wars.

I shake my head.  
"About time!" I said taking off my shoes, socks and pants, snuggling into Scott's bed.

"I don't want you to leave here." Scott whispered to me once he jumped in the bed, wriggling his arm under my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting comfortable." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up suddenly the next morning, still wrapped up in Scott's arms. I could hear arguing down stairs. Scott was already awake, he was listening to the conversation as well.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

Scott shrugged.

"Just Derek and Jackson arguing, what else?" He chuckled.

Well, them two were ALWAYS arguing.

"About what?" I ask.

"Not important." Scott shrugged.

I nod. I roll out of Scott's grasp.

"Well, I had a good sleep, how about you?" Scott asked smiling.

I yawn.

"Yeah, better than what I've had recently."

Scott frowned.

"I want to talk about last night." He said seriously.

I shook my head.

"I don't."

"Stiles, look, I'm sorry. It's just, I think it's a bad-"

I cut him off.

"Bad what? A bad idea, to live back with my dad? The man who raised me?" I snapped.

"The man who left you!" Scott snapped back.

"Screw you, Scott." I said as I jumped out of the warm bed, putting on my pants from yesterday.

I flung open the door and nearly ran into Isaac.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

I regretted it almost instantly when he whimpered and walked away. I shook my head.

"Stilinski." Was the first thing I received when I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jackson..." I said back to the prick.

"How was your sleep?" Derek asked me. He looked more annoyed than he usually does, probably because of me.

My heart skipped a beat. I seem to be disappointing a lot of people lately. Both Derek and Jackson looked at me.

I cleared my throat and grabbed a glass of water. I set my empty glass on the bench, in a certain spot, to tell the others it was my cup.

I look out the back window. Scott and Isaac were both already outside, both shirtless and fighting... Well... Training. You could tell by peters facial expressions he was frustrated with the two. Hell if I know what he's saying tho.

"Did you want something to eat?" Derek asked me.

I look to him. Then back outside. I shake my head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I mumble.

I heard the chair creak, where Jackson was sitting. And a hand rested on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I groan.

He sighed heavily. I turned around to see Derek frowning.

"I'm... Sorry about the way I reacted last night. It's just - we're pack, we have to stick together. All of is. We're safer under this roof." He stepped towards me and rested his hand on my hip.

I looked at his hand in confusion.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered worriedly.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah - but, Derek... He's my dad. I can't just abandon him." My eyes welled up with tears.

"I just- I want to go home." I started to sob. How embarrassing. I was sobbing into the chizzled chest of Derek. Derek freakin' Hale.

"You're alright." Derek soothed.

I heard footsteps come towards the kitchen and held Derek tighter. Everyone's going to judge me. Think I'm weaker then they originally thought.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" I heard Scott panic.

I was removed from Derek's shoulder and embraced by Scott.

"I just- I wanna go-" I cringed, hoping no more sobs would take over my body.

"Stiles! Breath!" Scott said lifting my head so he could look at my face.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me threw the audience that has come to see my break down.

"Move, Jackson!" Scott snapped.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, McCall." Jackson groaned.

"Then move!" Scott huffed.

Scott pulled me into my room.

"You need to calm down, Stiles. Your heartbeat is REALLY fast."

My eyes shifted nervously around the room. My chest was really tight and my head felt like it was going to explode. Maybe I didn't want to breathe.

"Stiles this isn't funny! Breathe! Your lips are turning blue!" I could see just how scared he was.

My dad knew how to help me through panic attacks and break downs. I take a deep breath. The pressure in my head and chest was released.

"That's great, Bud." Scott sighed in relief. He laid me down on my bed.

I felt exhausted. I needed sleep.

"Th'ks." I mumbled before dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no idea why I wrote this chapter, and if you don't like it, Suffer! **

"Don't go in there, he's asleep." I heard Scott's voice outside my bedroom door.

I groan.

"Not anymore he's not." I heard jackson reply.

My door swung open and I sat up. Jackson and Danny walked into my room.

"Hey, Stiles. I heard you were having a hard time lately so, Jackson and I wanted to know, if you'd like to come out drinking with us tonight?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, we just can't tell Derek. Or he'll kill us." Jackson added.

I nod.

"Yeah, sounds good." I wasn't in the drinking mood, but maybe it'll take my mind off things.

"Sweet as. We're leaving in an hour and a half. So get ready." Danny said, moving my hair away from my forehead. They both got up and left the room.

"That was...weird." I said to myself.

I got ready. I groaned. I didn't have that many nice 'going out' clothing. I was wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. My bedroom door opened and someone (Danny) wolf-whistled at me.

"Well don't you look handsome." He raised his eyebrows.

Is he...hitting on me?

"Here, let me fix your hair." He said grabbing my hair wax from the top of my tallboy. He dipped his fingers in the wax, rubbed his fingers together then ran them through my hair.

My mind went blank. What is he doing? He's suddenly had these needs to... Touch me? Be close? What the heck!

"There, as handsome as ever!"

I force a smile.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bedroom door.

"-just going on a date." I heard Jackson talk downstairs.

"A three way date?" I could hear the smug tone in Derek's voice, knowing that Jackson was lying.

"Yeah, just the three of us."

"A-huh. Well what if Scott went with you?" Derek asked.

"What! No way! McCall isn't coming!" Jackson growled.

"I know what you two are like together, Jackson. You better not hurt him, or I swear to god I'll-" Derek was cut off.

"yeah, yeah, you'll rip my throat out, got it!" Jackson hissed.

Danny and I walked down the stairs and stopped beside the front door. Jackson looked at us and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nod.

"Uh, yeah."

"Great! See ya later, Derek." Jackson smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes and left the room.

15 minutes later we stopped outside of the gay club.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I know Danny is gay, but I'm pretty sure Jackson is the furthest thing from it.

"Just having a few drinks." Jackson smirked.

Maybe this was a bad idea. I bite the inside of my lip and following closely behind the other two.

"Oh! Here, by the way!" Danny said handing my an ID, a fake ID. I'm 21 years old apparently.

The bouncer at the door took my ID. My palms were sweating as he looked carefully at me and then back at my ID. I smile nervously.

He handed the card back to me and let me inside, once I entered the doors I sighed in relief.

"Comeon, slow poke!" Danny yelled over the music, grabbing my hand.

...SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S WITH THE HANDS?!

"Drink?" Jackson asked me.

"Uh, just a rum and coke, thanks." I replied nervously. I got my wallet out ready to give Jackson money for my drink but he held up his hand and shook his head.

"Narr I got it." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said as Jackson handed me my drink. And Danny his.

"I love this song! Let's dance!" Danny said sculling his drink, making me scull mine too, and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

I hated dancing, I couldn't dance. Danny rested his hands on my hips, making me sway with the music. I put my hands on his shoulders so we didn't look so awkward.

He smiled at me. I felt another body press against my back, scaring the crap out of me. I feel another pair of hands on my hips. I look over my shoulder to see Jackson has joined us.

This is going to be a weird night!

Two hours, 7 glasses later. Trying to dance normally, or even stand straight. I kept tripping, dragging either Danny or Jackson down with me.

I've never seen Jackson smile so much as we has tonight.

"Yo s'ould 'mile m're of'en" I slurred.

Jackson smiled.

"You think so?"

I nod eagerly.

"De-defiantly!" I smiled.

I woke up the next morning in a strange room with two lumps next to me. Jackson and Danny, both half naked. I panicked.

'What the fuck happened?!' I thought to myself.

But what made the situation SO much worse was when I looked up to see some one I didn't expect leaning against the door frame. I gulped.

"Hello son." My Dad glared at me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad! What the hell are you doing here?!" I panicked.

"Your friend's mum rang me and said you were here. Why don't you get out of that bed and we'll have a talk. I'll wait in the car." He said obviously unhappy.

I nod. He left the room and I quickly got out of the bed, I jumped over Jackson, grabbing the rest of my clothes, I still had my boxers on. So did Danny and Jackson.

"Where are you going?" He said groggily, grabbing my wrist.

"Jackson, I can't talk right now, I gotta go!" I whispered.

Jackson sat up and pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?" He glared.

I bit my lip.

"I'll see you back at home." I frown. Walking out of the bedroom.

Will I even make it home? My dad is a homophobe! I don't remember doing anything with Danny and Jackson, but that doesn't mean nothing DID happen. Thee naked guys in a bed? That shit's suspicious.

I said a quick, 'Thanks for letting me stay here' to Danny's mum. And ran to the sheriff's car that was parks in the gutter.

"What the hell were you doing in there, Stiles?! With two other guys! With Whitmore's kid and that other gay boy! What has gotten into you?! You leave home to become a fucking fag! You're coming back home, Son! I won't have you prancing around with a bunch of gays!" Dad huffed. He was beyond pissed. I felt my pocket for my phone, noticing it's not in there. Shit! These aren't my pants! They're Jackson's!

We arrived at Dad's house, my old house. He pushed me in the house, locking the door behind us. He pushed me into the lounge room.

I sighed and sat down.

"Dad, I don't even know what happened last night. I would have never slept-" I was cut off with a sharp pain to my cheek.

I held my face.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you disgusting faggot." He spat. Literally, he spat on me.

A few more hours of being yelled at and beaten. I heard a car screaming up the road, it either stopped outside this house, or next door. But my guess it was some seriously pissed off wolves.

My suspicions was confirmed when the front door was ripped from it's hingers and in flooded, Derek, Scott, Jackson and Isaac, all in their wolf-form.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!" My dad screamed at them.

"Leave before I arrest you!"

Dad was tackled to the ground. I quickly got off the seat, ready to help my Dad. He doesn't deserve to be moulded by angry wolves! I started to run over to my dad, but got held back to have Jackson growled as loud a he could in my face.

A warning? A payback for leaving him and Danny in bed this morning?

Jackson dragged me out of the house and pushed me inside Derek's Camaro. He got in after me, still snarling and growling.

"What is your problem?!" I snapped.

"I need to help my Dad!" I slid over to the other side of the car. But suddenly he opened and Isaac jumped in. And Derek and Scott jumped in the fronts at the same time too.

"What happened to my dad?" I asked.

I look out the window to see my dad on the veranda with a shot gun in his hand.

Isaac quickly grabbed my head, pushing it down, he covered my body with his own. I heard a gun shot go off and the back window shattered. I screamed, causing Isaac to hold me tighter.

The car sped off. We all stayed quiet. All four were still wolfed-out, so I didn't want to say anything that'd piss them off even more.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Isaac put his hand over mine and forced a smile. He was the only one who had calmed down enough to return human.

When we got home the other three has calmed down too. When I walked through the door I was bombarded by Danny who gave me a hug.

"You okay?! You scared us half to death! And you didn't even take your phone with you!" he frowned.

I stepped back. Still staring at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you and Jackson for a minute?" I mumbled.

Danny looked over to Jackson and nodded. I led them up to my room, Jackson was the last one in, we sat on the bed.

I cleared my throat.

"What... Happened last night?" I started.

Danny and Jackson looked at each other and raise their eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

I scoffed.

"I MEAN, I don't remember ANYTHING and when I woke up this morning I was half naked! And so were both of you two! So what the hell happened!" I snapped.

Jackson chuckled.

"What are you implying?"

Danny hushed him and smiled weakly at me, like he was hurt. Wait? Did I say something wrong?

"You were absolutely hammered, Stiles. And Jackson didn't want to bring you back here because Derek would have killed you both. So we did the honourable thing and took you to my house. I don't have spare beds in my house, so we all slept in my bed. We didn't... DO anything. I don't know about you, but when someone passes out, that automatically means 'hands off'. And I... Don't like you like that, either of you like that." Danny said.

"But-but w-what about yesterday? You were handsy! You had your hands on me and you said-" I was confused.

"You're going through a tough time, Stiles, I was trying to be friendly." Danny looked guilty.

I nod. I didn't know whether to be relieved I didn't have sex with them, or feel rejected because I DIDN'T have sex with them.

"Okay. Uh, cool. Well, I'm gonna get some rest." I say laying down on the bed.

Danny and Jackson nodded.

"Alright, I'll see ya at school then. Get some rest."

"Thanks." I replied.

They left the room but moments later someone re-entered.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"You went out drinking? And got 'completely hammered'?"

I sat up quickly to stare at Derek. Ahh crap, I am so dead.


	10. Chapter 10

I found myself and Jackson on the couch in lounge room.

Danny had already left, the lucky bastard.

"I knew you were lying to me, but DRINKING, Jackson?!" Derek yelled.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's not like anyone got hurt!" He snapped.

Derek laughed dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you seen the state of Stiles' face?"

Why? what the heck does my face look like?

"Yeah, but that wasn't drinking's fault, that was Danny's bitch-ass mum's fault!"

"No more drinking! Or you can go live back with your parents. That goes with the whole pack." Derek growled.

'Drinking, ay?' I thought to myself.

Derek looked to me.

"Except you, so don't get your hopes up, you won't be going back to your Dad's, we'll put you in AA or something." He smirked.

I groaned. What a jerk.

"So I am warning you both right now, No. More. Drinking." Derek shook his head.

"Now get to bed."

Jackson and I got up to leave. But I was stopped when Derek's hand fell on my shoulder.

"I want to talk to you." He grumbled.

I nod and sit back on the couch. Derek cleared his throat and turned towards me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

...how am I feeling?

"Ah, fine?" I say, shrugging.

Derek sighed.

"Just- you know you shouldn't be drinking at your age. And look what happened, your dad found you because you were careless. You worried us today, Stiles. You have no idea how scared Scott was. He was trying to rip us to shreds."

A wave of guilt washed over me. I knew exactly how Scott would have reacted. He was either like a brother or an extremely protective lover. It made me feel shittier the more I thought about it.

"Can I go to bed now, Derek?" I sniffled.

Derek nodded.

I walk up to my room to see Scott in my bed.

"Please don't do that again." He said, spreading his arms open wide.

I smile weakly at him, but crouch onto my bed, laying on top of him, embracing the hug.

Scott gave a content whine. And a slight purr. I smile at him. He really was like my brother. Scott ran his fingers through my hair. I rub my eyes tiredly and stifle a yawn.

Scott rubbed his face against mine, and kissed me softly on the corner of my mouth. I didn't notice it until a few minutes later, when my eyes suddenly opened wide and my heart felt like it dropped out of my butt.

"Wait... What?"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was greeted by a happy looking Scott. He didn't say anything about the kiss and the atmosphere wasn't awkward.

I guess we're cool then.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked with a crooked smile.

I nod.

"Mmm, a'ight." I mumbled tiredly.

"You still look pooped, you should get more sleep." Scott said, removing his arm from under my head.

"Derek said get your ass- oh. I'll just tell him you guys are busy." Lydia said barging through the door, without even KNOCKING!

I blush at her words, Scott and I may not have been doing anything, but it sure was hell embarrassing having someone see us so... Close...

Eventually we dragged our asses out of bed and made our way down stairs.

"Scott! You were meant to be outside half an hour ago for training." Derek growled when we reached the kitchen.

Scott looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shhhhh- yeah!" And he ran out the door.

I turned to Derek, who glared at me.

"What?" I snapped, glaring back.

"If you're just going to stand there, make ourself useful and make me some breakfast." I smirked.

I didn't actually expect him to make me food, but when he did... Man, was it glorious.

"This taste amazing!" I drooled.

Derek smirked and shook his head.

"So the wolves of the pack, except me, are going away for a few days to train with peter. It'll just be you, me, Allison and Lydia-" Derek was cut off when the girls entered the kitchen.

"Actually, we have plans, looks like it's just you two." Lydia smirked evilly.

Greaaaaat, four days alone with Derek. Just perfect. Derek shrugged like he didn't care.

"Well we're leaving now, yes, we'll text you to say we're okay, and all that, Yadda. Yadda. Yadda." Lydia waves her hand to Derek, not caring.

Derek glared at her and sighed.

"Fine, just be careful."

My heart fluttered slightly. 'Be careful'? Derek just said 'be careful'? I made me smile. He was acting kind of protective of them.

When the girls left he turned back towards me.

"Something on your mind? You've barely eaten anything?" Derek asked, leaning on the bench top.

Should I tell him about Scott? What if he kills me? Or Scott?

I sigh.

"Derek, what does it mean when someone kisses you? But you know they don't like you... Like that?"

"Why? Who kissed you?" He growled almost fetal-like.

He's actually incredibly scary right now. I shook my head.

"No one, I was just curious." I lied.

I lied. I know I lied and the way Derek glared harder... He knew too.

I slightly panicked. Derek couldn't be a homophobe, right? I'm sure he likes Danny...as a friend.

I sighed, still panicking.

"Scott." I mumbled.

Derek sat on the stool next to me and smiled.

"It's Scott, Stiles, when he get excited about something he intends to kiss, you see him kiss Isaac all the time, or he even kisses the girls. I wouldn't worry about it." Derek said putting his hand on my knee.

I feel quite rejected. What's wrong with me? Lately I've been taking everything the wrong way! Like with Danny and Jackson, and they both seemed hurt when I asked! I felt rejected then too! And Scott's my best friend, of course he wouldn't like me like that! Stiles, you, sir, are an idiot!

"You alright?" Derek frowned.

I look up at him. I suddenly felt like crap.

"I'm just gonna go to my room." I mumbled.

"Stiles?" Derek stopped me.

"What's the matter?" He continued.

"I've been taking everything the wrong way lately! Danny and Jackson were trying to be nice and I took it like they were hitting on me! And now with Scott! I just-" I felt tears make their way to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You've had a rough couple of months, Stiles. I think it might be you're looking for comfort, you need something to... Grasp on to." He shrugged.

That makes sense. What if I'm subconsciously trying to get a relationship out of people?!

"You need to calm down, your heartbeat is really fast." Derek said, putting his hand on mine and sighed.

How can I calm down?! My body wants a relationship! Without my consent!

"Come on, go get dressed. I need to do food shopping, and you're coming with me." Derek smiled.

I sighed and stood up.

"Thanks Derek." I said before racing up to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make me happy :D**

"We don't need that. It's easy to make from scratch." Derek grumbled to me.

I rolled my eyes. Derek was one of the most annoying people to shop with.

We had been walking around the shop for about 35 minutes. We were in the last aisle when I spotted my Dad. He started walking towards us. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled nervously.

"Hello, son." He glared.

I heard a deep growl from beside me. I look to Derek whose eyes are glowing bright. And his teeth starting to show.

"Derek, calm down." I whisper to the wolf.

He snapped his teeth at me and snarled at my Dad. My Dad stepped back.

"Stay away from him!" Derek growled at my Dad.

Derek grabbed my arm and dragged me to the next aisle. He tried to calm himself down. His eyes faded back to normal and his teeth slowly shrunk back to size.

"Don't talk to him. Ever." Derek warned me.

I gulped and nodded. I felt like a child who had just been punished. Derek steps forward and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go. We're done." He huffed before walking to the check outs.

I dawdled afterwards, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and texting Scott about how 'fun' Derek was being.

'Well don't talk to your Dad, and he'll be fine. Chin up.' - Was the reply.

Thanks Scott for those words of encouragement...

"Are you gonna stand there all day or help?" Derek said gruffly.

I nodded and helped stack the groceries like 'Tetris', on the check out.

"That's $266.37" the bimbo behind the counter fake-smiled.

Derek handed over the money.

Once we got back home and unpacked the groceries, we both collapsed on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, not making eye contact, not even looking in my direction.

"What for?" I frowned.

Derek sighed frustratedly, like I was meant to know what the hell he was talking about.

"The supermarket." He glared.

I nod.

"Thanks..." I said.

We stay a moment in silence before I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Just to my room." I mumbled.

I lost all enthusiasm I had for anything. I was so close to tears, it wasn't funny.

I lye down on my bed and wipe at my blurry eyes.

I grab my phone.

'Hey, Danny Bhoy, what are you up to?' I texted him.

'Not much, just catching up on homework, what about you? Enjoying a quiet house?' He texted back.

I tear up again. I hated being alone with Derek. I didn't have a chance to reply back before there was a knock at my door.

I frantically wipe away any traces of tears and I quietly clear my throat.

"Yeah?" I call out.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Derek asks, opening my door.

I look down at my hands and nod.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." I whisper.

I heard Derek sigh.

Was he frustrated with me again? I made a horrible noise in the back of my throat, I couldn't hold in the tears any more. I wiped furiously at them, begging them to stop. No success. I burst out into horrible sounding sobs.

"Stiles?" Derek asked concerned. He rushed over to me a kneeled down in front of me.

"Stiles?" He said a little louder.

I looked up to him, looking in his eyes, hoping I didn't see disgust or anger. Thankfully, I didn't. I only saw guilt and worry.

"I-I'm finnne." I said, my voice shaky.

"Your obviously not fine, Stiles, what's wrong?"

It's that feeling, when you feel horrible, then someone asks you those stupid questions 'what's wrong?' Or 'Are you alight?'. No. No I'm not.

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Derek raised his eyebrow at me, grabbing my hands in his own.

"What for?" He asked.

I felt another sob wreck my body.

"For always making you angry and frustrated, I know you hat-" I was cut off with Derek's lips on my own.


	13. Chapter 13

I froze. Derek was kissing me? No of corse he wasn't! it must be his way of telling you to 'shut the fuck up'. Way to go Stiles, taking things the wrong way. AGAIN.

When are you going to learn no one wants a relationship with you? Not Lydia, obviously Danny didn't, Scott's not even gay! And now DEREK, it's time to grow up, Stiles.

I pulled back, with wide eyes. Derek looked rejected.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head.

Derek cocked his head and arched his eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked confused.

I shrug.

"Then why apologise?"

I shrug again.

"I always take these thing the wrong way." I mumbled.

Derek sighed and sat beside me on the bed.

"The wrong way?"

"Yeah, like Scott and Jackson-" I started.

"I kissed you, because-" He sighed and frowned.

"Want to watch the movie now?" He changed the subject.

Of course he changed the subject. I nod.

He smiled and we walked to the lounge room. Derek sat on one side of the lounge and I sat as far away from him on the other side of it.

I couldn't concentrate at all through out the movie, I wasn't hungry when Derek made a beautiful dinner.

Derek sighed and paused the movie.

"You okay?" He asked.

I froze for a few seconds but nodded. I couldn't tell him I felt like shit.

He turned around on the lounge to face me.

"No, you're not okay. Was- was it the kiss?" He stuttered.

I turn away and nod.

"I'm sorry." I mumble again. I could feel tears pinch at my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He shuffles closer and brings me into a hug.

"I like you, Stiles." He said kissing my forehead.

Like-like or friendship-like?

How did I feel about Derek? I never thought about it before. He's attractive, yes, he's a grumpy guy, yes, but he's also handsome and sometimes possessive... But a sweet sort of possessive...

I look up to him and kiss him. My heart and belly fluttered. Derek raise both of his hands and put them on my face, deepening the kiss.

A moan slipped from my lips and I pulled back embarrassed. Derek smiled at me.

"Where do you want to stand?" The wolf asked me.

What does that mean? I tilt my head in confusion and shrug.

"What do you want...US... To be?" He asked.

What if I said I wanted to be with him and he got angry or it was awkward?

What did HE want? Did he want me to be his boyfriend? Is this his way of telling me we could never be together?

I start to panic and I turn away from him. I try to calm myself down, but fail miserably.

"Hey! Calm down, Stiles." Derek said pulling me against him.

"I-I don't know what-what you w-want." I mumble.

"You're alright. We'll talk about this later." He sighed disappointedly.

My stomach dropped and I whimpered. Derek looked at me.

"Come here." He said, leaning with his back against the arm rest of the lounge and his arms outstretched to me.

I hesitantly crawled over to him and sat in between his legs. He swept a stray bit of hair off of my cheek and smiled.

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I wrote this in like an hour, I actually forced myself to write it. I found out recently I'm pregnant with baby number 2, and I have no energy what so ever to do anything. But I promise I will complete this fic! :D**

L-love? I froze.

"You love me?" I asked him.

Derek looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, yeah, that's why I wanted you to move in here with me."

How long? Has he ever hinted and I'm just to dumb to not have notice the signs?!

"Since when?" I asked nervously.

Derek smiled and stroke my cheek.

"For a while." He sighed.

"How long is a while?" I wanted to know. I NEEDED to know! Why didn't he tell me sooner?!

"Two and a half years." He mumbled, not making eye contact.

That long?!

I nod stiffly.

"Okay. So what know?" I ask.

He kisses my forehead.

"Go out with me." It sounded like an order rather than a question.

I did my best to glare at him. But it wasn't that threatening.

"So date you?" I squinted, not quite soaking in all of this madness.

Derek nodded.

"Yep, and we'll move all of your stuff into my room."

Oh, wow, this is moving fast. I gulp.

"Wh-what do y-you expect...from me?" I mumbled, blushing.

Derek tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

I sighed.

"Well, we'll be dating... sleeping together..."

"You expect me to... Force you into that?" He looked hurt.

I shake my head.

"NO! That's not what I mean! I just mean-" I couldn't explain what I mean.

He sighed in relief.

"Okay, can I tell you what I'd like, what I'd 'expect' from you."

I nod.

"Well, cooking, cleaning - making sure the pups are always up and ready for school in the mornings, making sure they're bathed and fed. That sort of thing." He smiled.

"So I'd be a slave?" I felt like crying.

"No, of course not. You'd be our pack Mum." He smiled.

I smiled at the nick-name. It was... Cute, comforting. It made me feel like a true part of the pack.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, okay." I say, biting my lip, leaning over to kiss Derek on the lips.

It's weird how I've never thought of Derek like this... Okay maybe I've fantasied a few times, but to believe it'd actually ever happen? Well that's new.

Derek and I spent the next few days transferring all of my stuff into his room and changing the room around to make it all fit.

When everything was done I flopped down onto our now shared bed. It was the most comfortable bed I've ever had the privilege to ever lye on. I moan is satisfaction.

Derek freezes and stops. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"They're back." He sighs in relieve and smiles.

I was about to ask 'who is?' When I heard the front door open and in came Scott's booming voice arguing with Jackson's booming voice.

God, I missed them! I got off the bed and walked into the lounge room.

"Guys! You're back!" I smiled.

I was pounced on by Scott and Isaac.

"How was it?" I asked them. They all started talking at once, I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Derek growled from behind me and every one froze.

"Stiles and I have something to tell you." His eyes were still bright and his fangs were still showing.

He helped me up off the ground and kisses my temple. I blushed.

"I told you! I said they'd be together by the time they get back, you owe me a hundred bucks!" Isaac said nudging Scott who groaned and opened his wallet, handing open the cash.

"You-you guys were BETTING on us?" I screeched.

All the wolves flinched at my high-pitched voice.

Derek glared at them, stealing $50 of Isaac's 'earnings'.

"Hey-" Isaac protested.

"That's for making a bet." Derek huffed. Handing me the money. Woo! Sweet.

"Dinner anyone?" I asked.

They all cheered. After dinner was cooked, we all sat down to eat and they told us about how their past few days have been torture.


	15. Chapter 15

I stare out of the kitchen window. Looking to the guy I fell in love with. The guy who bought me into him home because my Dad was cruel. The same guy who protects me every time we see my Dad or when we manage to get ourselves in trouble.

The same guy who nearly tore Jackson's head off yesterday because he called me an 'inappropriate name'.

"Hey Mum, what's for dinner?" Scott walked in the house sweating from all of the training.

"Crumbed chicken and veggies. Also, I made banana bread, it's in the fridge is you want some." I smiled at his excited expression as he trotted to the fridge pulling out the banana bread and the juice, drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Scott! That's disgusting! Other people have to drink that too!" I groaned.

"Sorry Mum." He sighed. Putting it back in the fridge.

Jackson tripped through the door going straight to the fridge. He also pulled out the juice and drank from the bottle.

"Hey! Jackson! You two are disgusting." I groaned.

Jackson gave Scott a dirty look.

"You drank from the bottle too? that's disgusting!" He glared.

I shook my head.

"Like you can talk." I mumbled.

"What was that Stilinski!" Jackson growled stepping towards me.

I gulped. Way to always piss wolves off, Stiles.

He didn't get far before he was tackled and Derek was on top of him, growling in his face, showing his Alpha status.

"Back off." Derek warned.

I rolled my eyes. Damn wolves.

"Now, go run, before I decide to rip you in half."

Derek got off the Beta and watched him leave the room.

Scott sniggered.

"You too, Scott!" Derek said, showing his teeth.

Scott whimpered and ran out side.

I shook my head.

"Don't scare the pups, Der."I smiled.

He hugged me, rubbing his face on mine.

"Well, they should be more obedient. I love you." He purred again.

I laugh at his stubble against my cheek.

"I love you too."

It turns out when one door shuts, another door really does open. I am now a 'Mum' to 7 pups and I have an amazing, sexy as fuck boyfriend.

THE END.

There we are! All done! I had writers block, so I thought, instead of ruining it, I should probably end it! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this fic! And have a bunch of other 'Teen Wolf' fics (I think I have written 25) so read them! :)

xx


End file.
